


O Momento mais Negro

by LadyLuna25



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Family, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuna25/pseuds/LadyLuna25
Summary: Amelia Pond sabia no fundo do seu ser, que aquele tinha sido o seu momento mais negro.One-Shot
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams





	O Momento mais Negro

**Author's Note:**

> Hello pessoinhas, como vão?
> 
> Essa fic já tenho esse plot no Word , aos anos quando digo anos é mesmo anos, mas num dia cinzentão como o de hoje :3 me senti tentada a escrever.
> 
> Para se sentirem situados, se passa no episódio final da sexta temporada "The Wedding of River Song".
> 
> Espero que gostem!

“Amy, ajude-me...”

Aquela voz maldita, ela estava começando a recordar, Demon's Run e tudo que sofrera com ela, tudo lhe vinha devagar na memória, era difícil recordar mas tinha salvo Rory dos Silêncio e agora, ela Kovarian, olhara na direção confirmando e vendo flashes dela, falando para os soldados da Igreja, lhe tirarem a sua bebê.

Aproximara-se, sentia em seu coração que aquilo era um teste a sua capacidade de perdoar, só podia ser troça de Deus ali bem na sua frente.

Mas, a doce e amada criança Amelia Pond, a que ainda era uma criança no seu interior, já não estava ali, ela já tinha sido muito calejada e muito magoada, já não era mais a doce e querida Amelia Pond.

“Você tirou meu bebe de mim, magoou-a, agora ela está crescida e está bem, mas nunca verei meu bebé novamente.”

Sua mente vagava tranquilamente pelas memórias que corriam desconexas, era difícil lembrar tudo, o Doctor falava que era por causa do tempo estar todo colidindo e morrendo, talvez fosse até melhor.

Amelia Pond, era um nome de conto de fadas, mas a sua vida prometia tudo menos ser uma, pelo menos assim julgava a ruiva que se dobrava sob o seu corpo.

A sua filha era uma réplica de carne, ela a havia perdido. Ela havia ido e ele lhe dizia que era tarde demais.

Como assim, tarde demais?

Não podia estar escutando isto, não de todos os seus pesadelos esse prometia ser o maior. Não...por favor, não.

A mão de Rory colocava-se sob o seu ombro, mas ela não sentia conforto, não sentia que pudesse respirar naquele momento, ela só queria a sua bebé de volta, a sua Melody. Ela não queria mais nada.

Sua função mais do que tudo era protegê-la, tê-la segura. Sua fé estava mais que abalada, seu mundo estava quebrado em milhentos pedacinhos, isso não podia estar acontecendo.

Olhava para o homem de gravata borboleta que tinha conhecido na sua infância e lhe tinha prometido as estrelas, o céu estrelado e seu olhar grave sugeria falta de esperança. Ele realmente não tinha solução, porque não pegar na maldita nave e buscá-la , trazer a sua menina de volta.

Ela andava sem rumo, pelos caminhos daquela base maldita, olhando o escuro e pensando. No rosto da sua menina, se ela teria fome, frio, se ela estava bem. Por amor de Deus, ela precisava acordar, isso só podia ser um pesadelo e ela acordaria na TARDIS, nada teria acontecido.

Mas, não era real. Ela sabia que aquela realidade amarga era a sua agora.

A fé no entanto fora restaurada mas ela não entendia, como assim? River Song aparecia e fazia o Doctor ter fé, quem ela era?

Ela revelaria o que tinha dito ao Doctor na linguagem que ela não entendia, era a sua filha. Sua menina. Grande e tão longe dela por tanto tempo ou talvez não.

A felicidade era tanta quanto a amarga certeza, sua Melody, sua bebé ela não voltaria a ver .

“ Mas você me salvará na mesma, porque é o que ele faria. E você nunca iria desapontar o seu precioso Doctor. “

O coração de Amy falhara umas quantas batidas, ao ouvir a voz viperina da mulher novamente e lhe dizendo algo que provavelmente noutra altura de sua vida, faria o total sentido, mas voltar a vê-la tinha sido bem mais do que ela podia aguentar.

A responsável pela sua dor, ali bem na sua frente, podia ser forte e toda corajosa, mas por causa daquela mulher, muito sofrimento lhe era trazido e ela guardava bem no seu interior.

Ela não podia ter mais filhos, ela sabia, tinha confirmado.

Aquela mulher era a personificação de todas as suas mágoas e dores , ela queria fazê-la sumir.

E as emoções tomaram conta do seu corpo e de suas ações.

“ O Doctor é bem precioso para mim, tem razão. Quer saber de algo, Madame Kovarian, ele não está aqui ...”

E colocara o protetor no olho dela, não pensara e nem analisara só queria espairecer a sua dor e raiva pela aquela mulher.

“ River Song não aprendeu tudo de você, docinho. “

E ficara vendo por segundos, ela gritar e para sua grande tristeza, nem chegava perto da dor que lhe tinha feito passar.

Naquela momento, não interessava a sua moral e no que isso a tornava.

Dito isso, puxa de Rory caminhando para bem longe, sob o seu olhar assustado e surpreso. 

Mas, no fundo do seu ser, sabia que aquele tinha sido o momento mais negro na sua vida e que ela tivera o sangue frio de matar alguém, algo que ela sempre pensara que nunca faria.

Ainda tinha algo que fazer, o tempo para pensar no que fizera viria.


End file.
